Realidades de Mentira
by Cuits
Summary: Situado en la décima temporada. Sam vuelve después de tres meses perdida en una realidad Alternativa. JackSam


Se sienta en su taburete del laboratorio sin ánimo siquiera para abrir su portátil a pesar de que se ha pasado tres meses fuera y de que tiene un informe kilométrico para realizar.

Un fallo en el sistema mientras estudiaba un aparato de tecnología antigua y lo siguiente que supo es que había cambiado de plano dimensional, le había llevado doce semanas encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa

Un repiqueteo significativo suena en la puerta abierta del laboratorio y se gira para ver quién es esta vez.

-Así que otra realidad de mentira de esas

Entrando por la puerta del laboratorio con pasos distraídos Jack O´Neill tantea el terreo. Genial, exacta y precisamente lo que no necesita. No va vestido con el traje de chaqueta del ejército sino con una camiseta gris y unos pantalones negros de maniobras lo cual significa que llevaba algún tiempo por la base.

-Realidades Alteradas del continuo espacial

-Eso. Les he puesto un apodo, ya somos viejos amigos.

Avanza hasta donde está ella y se sienta en otro de los taburetes del laboratorio

-¿Cuándo llegó a la base, señor?

Tarda unos segundos en contestar, como si hubiese tenido que echar la cuenta aunque ambos saben que no es cierto

-Unas siete semanas -Sam asiente con la cabeza – en el Pentágono se ponen muy nerviosos cuando empezamos a perder capitanes dentro de nuestras propias instalaciones de máxima seguridad.

Esboza una sonrisa sin querer y evita hacer más comentarios al respecto. Daniel la ha contado que apareció en la base diez horas después de enterarse y que casi le mata por no haberle llamado antes.

-Siento todas las molestias, Señor

-Qué dice Carter. Cualquier excusa para salir de Washington es bien recibida y ya me conoce, siempre estoy disponible para amenazar científicos y… disparar a las…ecuaciones.

Está cansada. Harta. De realidades paralelas, universos alternativos y bucles en el tiempo, de decisiones tomadas que se deshacían como por arte de magia cada vez que volvía a casa. No hay nada como el hogar, decían. Empieza a dudarlo.

-Y bueno ¿tenía un Porche?

-¿Perdone?

-En esa…realidad de mentira ¿Tenía un Porche?

Sonríe porque no habría manera humana de no hacerlo. Echa tanto de menos esas conversaciones

-Me temo que no señor

-Mierda. No sé, Carter, si con esto de las realidades alternativas y esas cosas las posibilidades se suponen que son infinitas, o eso dice…

-No lo digo yo, más bien las leyes de la física

-Lo que sea el caso es que ¿cómo es que nunca tengo un Porche?

Esta vez no la basta con sonreír y emite una risa de baja intensidad evitando una carcajada a mandíbula batiente.

-A lo mejor es que un Porche va en contra de las leyes de la física

-Eso tiene sentido.

Intenta decirse a sí misma que no está flirteando y que de ningún modo, DE NINGÚN MODO, va a agarrarse a esos minutos a solas como un clavo ardiendo antes de que Jack tenga que volver a Washington.

-¿Una mansión?

-No

-¿Un yate?

-Siento desilusionarle

-Maldita sea. ¿Estaba allí al menos?

Que si estaba allí. Le cuesta dos segundos recuperar la sincronía entre la respiración y el ritmo cardíaco y otros cinco volver a conectar su boca con su cerebro.

-Sí, sí que estaba.

-Dígame que no llevaba melena Hippy y vestía con túnicas

Ojalá, hubiese sido más adecuado para el bienestar de su salud emocional

-No, la verdad es que era… usted mismo

La sonrisa decae de sus labios y el silencio se adueña de la habitación. Ha sido la realidad alternativa que colma el vaso, es demasiado difícil ignorar los caminos no seguidos cuando tienes que vivir tres meses entre sus consecuencias.

O´Neill se acerca arrastrando su taburete y apoya la mano sobre su hombro, suficientemente cerca de la piel de su cuello como para ponerla nerviosa, suficientemente alejada como para cumplir con el decoro.

-¿Qué pasa Carter?

-Nada, es solo que… -no se siente con fuerzas para eludir el tema elegantemente- … parece que todas las otras realidades con las que me topo tienen algo en común y no dejo de preguntarme si el hecho de que aquí, en esta realidad, no esté, significa que mi vida no es exactamente como debería ser.

Jack la mira confuso, con esa mirada de profunda concentración que tiene reservada para cabrear a razas extraterrestres

-¿Qué es? –Pregunta- ese algo en común ¿Qué es?

No se ve capaz de contestar con la cruda verdad y menos aún mentir sobre ello así que se limita a seguir mirándole a los ojos como si fuese un reto con un animal sin domesticar. De pronto algo cambia, la energía fluye y se mueve y las moléculas vibran entre ellos y la expresión de él cambia solo una milésima pero Sam lo sabe, que por primera vez en la historia Jack O´Neill la ha entendido sin necesidad de más explicaciones o una pizarra con viñetas explicativas.

-Oh

Muy convincente

-Sí

Levanta una ceja como si el concepto le fuese ajeno, o quizá lo que es ajeno es el concepto de estar teniendo aquella conversación

-O sea que nosotros estábamos… - mueve las dos manos alternativamente agitando el espacio que los separa

-Sip

-¿Mucho?

Debería parar, debería volver a dirigir la conversación a terrenos más seguros, como siempre

-Dos niños y un perro

Debería pero no lo hace.

Los silencios entre frases parecen eternos.

-Con que un perro ¿eh?

-Pluto

-¿Tengo un perro que se llama Pluto?

Parece tremendamente horrorizado

-El nombre se lo puso Claudia

Una preciosa niña morena de cuatro años a la que su padre lleva a pescar siempre que puede. No explica nada más, no parece necesario y todo es demasiado intenso para poder seguir soportándolo

-¿Alguna otra… curiosidad?

-Al parecer Daniel y Janet estaban en algo

-¿En serio?

-Eso parecía

Reflexiona un momento sobre la última información

-Raro. Asumo que Janet seguía viva o si no todo sería realmente muy muy muy raro. Y tendría que retirarle la palabra a Daniel.

- Sí, estaba viva. Y no era tan raro.

Jack hace una mueca extraña de incredulidad

-¿Nada grotesco u horripilante? Porque siempre hay algo grotesco u horripilante, como alienígenas genocidas o exterminaciones totales… esas cosas

Como si no tuviesen de esas cosas en su propia realidad

-Todo era más o menos igual, el programa Stargate, los Ori…aunque los Simpsons fueron cancelados en su quinta temporada

-Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

La habitación se vuelve a llenar de silencios y la mano de Jack se mueve a terreno peligroso sobre su cuello, en el límite de su mandíbula, dirigiendo su mirada y mandándole riadas de impulsos nerviosos por la espalda.

-Carter, no se me da bien hablar de estas cosas pero creo que soy bastate transparente. Es tu decisión- y mueve el pulgar infinitesimalmente acariciándole la mejilla – siempre ha sido tu decisión.

Apenas espera a que termine la frase, está demasiado cansada de sentirse sola, demasiado triste para pensar y el recuerdo de tres meses conviviendo con una familia feliz que podría haber creado ella demasiado presente así que se avalanza sobre él y le abraza hundiendo la cara en su cuello. Está cansada de ser fuerte y estrecha el abrazo para no sentir tanto frío en el alma y permanece así hasta que le duelen los brazos de mantener la fuerza del abrazo.

-Ey Carter, no pasa nada. – susurra en su oído.

Ese es el problema, que nunca pasa nada.

Relaja los brazos, no mucho, lo suficiente, y busca el contacto de labios contra labios. Ya pensará después, ya habrá tiempo de medir las consecuencias, de momento, lo único que quiere es que Jack O´Neill siga respondiendo a su beso como si los Ori´s fuesen a llegar mañana, como si todo fuese parte de su realidad de mentira, aunque esta vez sin serlo.

FIN


End file.
